Fatal Intrigue
by Kathryne Buzolic
Summary: Imagine a man walking up to you and offering you the chance of a lifetime. The chance to be stronger, faster..The chance to be better. What would you do? Would you take it, or not? This was a choice Savannah West was never expecting to have. But you know what they say about curiosity and the cat...Isaac/OC


**Just something really random I wrote while doped up on pain meds that make me WAY loopy. I haven't edited much besides typos, so plotwise I can't tell you how the hell this is gonna be. But basically, the OC, Savannah, has a mouth on her. Don**'**t like it? Don't read it. Simple as that. She might seem a bit weird, but give her a chance! It's set loosely around the beginning of Ice Pick, and should _mostly _follow s2's storyline. Well..Allons-y!**

* * *

They say high school will be the best time of your life. If that's true, my life must be a real freaking clusterfuck later on, because high school basically sucks. What possesses parents to tell their children that high school will be great when, in actuality, it sucks for everyone except maybe five kids? If this is my life when it's great, I'd hate to see it when it's bad.

No, seriously. It sucks ass right now.

As I sit on the steps leading up to the hellhole known as Beacon Hills High, I can't help but ponder on this little fact. It draws a low chuckle from me, causing the boy lounging next to me to give his attention to me once more.

"What's so funny?" Isaac asks, single brow quirked into that adorable confused puppy look. I guess it's a little odd, just laughing when we've been sitting in silence for nearly five minutes. I give a one-shouldered shrug, picking at the black nail polish Erica had forced me into applying last night.

"You ever stop and realize how fucked up our lives are?" I ask in return, glancing over at him. "I mean, seriously. Few months ago, my only concern was making sure I got my insulin and crap. Now, if it's not baby Godzilla, it's a fucking bitch stabbing us. Twenty times. With fancy daggers." There's a hint of a grumble to my words and my brows unintentionally furrow into a scowl I've picked up from Derek. Isaac laughs, grabbing one of my hands before I could ruin Erica's handy work and lacing our fingers together.

"You definitely have a point..." he agrees, nodding slowly. "But it hasn't been all bad, has it?" he wonders, studying me intently with those surprisingly intense blue eyes. Pursing my lips, I tilt my head to the side and consider it.

"Well, getting poisoned and going temporarily insane sucked majorly, but I guess there was some okay stuff." I allow, my mind wandering back to the day this whole fuckfest started.

* * *

Gossip spreads like wildfire in high school. Those who don't know that are most likely home-schooled. As I pushed my way to the bathroom, I could hear people whispering about some of the goings on in town. That Argent woman's death was still a hot topic, and most likely would stay that way for a while. There was also talk of the Lahey boy's suspected murder of his father, and even some hushed talk about Lydia Martin's traipse through the woods—naked—and something about some girl named Erica Reyes going to the hospital after having a fit in gym class.

Rolling my eyes, I walked into the bathroom and rolled up my sleeve, starting to peel off the bandage wrapped around my slender arm. The school nurse had tried to be gentle when injecting my insulin—because apparently I wasn't trusted to do it myself at school—but it wasn't her fault I bled easily. Wincing at the small red stain on the otherwise white bandage, I tossed it into the garbage can and swallowed, rising my hands off. I heard a toilet flush and looked up briefly as Allison Argent walked out of one of the stalls. She eyed me quickly, as if waiting for me to make some tasteless jab at her family. Apparently deciding I wasn't going to, she approached the sink next to mine and washed her hands off.

I'd never really gotten to know her, but we sat next to each other in English and I thought she was nice enough. Forcing myself to give her a small smile, I dried off my hands and picked up my bag.

"Hey, uh...Totally stupid question, but how are you doing?" My mouth had decided to speak to her, it seemed. She seemed a bit surprised, but answered my question anyway.

"I'm...Fine. I mean, the entire school thinks I come from a family of serial killers, but it could be worse." she replied quietly. I shrugged, rolling my sleeve back down.

"People are dumbasses." I said bluntly, crinkling up my nose. Allison's eyebrows rose with confusion and amusement and I rolled my eyes. "She was still your aunt. Your family. I mean, if we were to judge each other based on one family member's actions, we'd all be screwed. What she did wasn't great, but that doesn't mean they need to be assholes to you." I glanced in the mirror to check my reflection, rubbing my lips together. Looking back at Allison, I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, uh, you're right. Thanks, Savannah." I shrugged easily, brushing it off.

"Just telling the truth." I said, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth. "I'll see ya in English. Gotta go out to my car."

Giving the friendly girl a nod, I walked out of the bathroom and into the still-crowded halls, squeezing my way through a herd of lacrosse players—seriously, these jocks mostly travel in packs—and grimacing when one of them 'accidentally' tried to cop a feel. My response was to elbow him as hard as I could before quickening my pace and breaking free of the sweaty boys. I finally escaped outside, pretending that the random conversation I had just had wasn't at all weird, considering I really didn't care about other people's business. As I trotted down the steps, my boots thudding on the concrete, I dug in my bag for my keys, eventually fishing them out. I cursed under my breath as they fell out of my hand and landed on the sidewalk.

"Aw, fuck." I grumbled, bending down to get them. Retrieving my keys and standing up, I was surprised to see a really, _really _good looking guy coming my way. _Oh, sweet mother of Jesus, _I thought, wondering who the hell Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy was. He definitely wasn't a high school student. I'd _definitely _remember seeing someone that good-looking walking around the school. When he kept coming my way, part of my mind wanted to flee, but I had no fucking clue why. I wasn't scared around guys. Hell, if I could manage to sit next to Creepy Matt during chemistry, I could manage to direct Mr. Hottie with the fantastic body to where ever he was looking to go.

He seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I'd seen him before. Deciding I looked kinda creepy just watching him come, I moved to go to my car. Let me explain something. Coordination and I are merely acquaintances that meet once a month. I had already had my turn the night before, so, naturally, I tripped and landed flat on my face.

Smooth, Savannah. Real fucking smooth.

Scrambling up, I pretended to not be embarrassed by the fact that Captain Sexy had most likely seen me fall. When I saw the knee of my jeans torn open and felt the blood running down my leg...Well, that's when the embarrassment set in.

When I said I bled easily, I wasn't joking. For some reason, even the smallest of scrapes got me bleeding like I'd gotten a limb amputated. It wasn't fun. Swearing up a storm under my breath and getting down on one knee to check the damage, I didn't notice Sexy had reached me until a tissue was held out in front of my face. Blinking in surprise and taking it, I glanced up as I dabbed at my wound.

"Uh, thanks." I muttered, trying to make use of my gaping jaw.

Sexy didn't even describe him up close. He seemed a bit amused by my current predicament, dark brows raised—which gave him a subtly comical expression.

"No problem." he replied, helping me up. Even his _voice _was attractive! What was this fuckery? "You're Savannah West, aren't you?"

Hold the fuck up.

Hotness knew my name? Time to be worried. Straightening myself out, I nodded slowly.

"That'd be me, yeah. Sorry, have we met?" I asked, raising my eyebrows to mimic his expression. He shook his head, a charming smile on his face. All right, what the hell was this guy up to?

"I don't think so, no. I'm Derek, Derek Hale."

Oh, _hell _no. Derek Hale? Sexy was Derek Hale? The guy the police had thought had murdered his sister? Damn. What did he want?

"Ah, thought you looked familiar. Well, _Derek Hale, _was there something you wanted? 'Cause, uh, no offense, but when random hot guys know who I am without meeting me, I get a little worried." I told him, crossing my arms and ignoring the pain in my knee. Derek chuckled, apparently amused with my words.

"There is, actually. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something..."

* * *

"You're fucking insane." I said a good ten minutes later, staring at the man in the passenger side of my car as I stopped at a light. "You know that, right? That you're literally insane? 'Cause I think I'd notice if there were little wolfmen running around town!"

See, it just went to show. Hot guys are usually either gay, douchebags, or insane. Derek Hale was definitely insane. I mean, he asked me for a ride, then went on to tell me about _werewolves _in Beacon Hills. What the fuck? Apparently—cue creepy music—he'd been 'watching' me and thought I'd make a good werewolf.

I was seriously rethinking my decision to drive him somewhere. He was loony!

...Okay, so, when he said it, it actually sounded really nice because he had a very nice persuasive voice, but as soon as he stopped talking, I had just stared at him.

Derek shook his head. "No, I'm not, Savannah." he answered immediately. "And if that were true, you would have known from the beginning, which you obviously didn't."  
I scoffed, imagining throwing the crazy guy outta my Prius and driving away. "Okay, maybe you forgot to take your medication or something. Because I'm telling you right fucking now that you are not a—HOLY SHIT!" I shrieked, having glanced over at him. His face would later remind me distantly of the vampires on _Buffy _and _Angel. _He—he was..He was..._WHY THE HELL WERE HIS EYES RED?_

Later, I'd thank God we had been at a light, because no doubt with my flailing and screaming, I would have killed us.

"What. The fuck. Just happened to your face?" I demanded when I calmed down, staring at his now totally normal face. Derek shrugged nonchalantly, not bothered by my reaction.

"I told you."

"You didn't fucking warn me that your face would get all hairy and your teeth would be fangy and what the _fuck _is up with the eyes?"

I actually thought I was taking it well, considering how I could have reacted.

Dead silence.

This guy was just a Chatty Cathy.

"Okay, uh, maybe you'll answer this instead. Why the hell would you want me to be a werewolf? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly amazing. I can't even walk two feet without hurting myself and I'm barely passing algebra." I muttered, gently applying pressure to the gas and starting to drive again. Derek was silent for a few moments before answering.

"Because I think you'd benefit from the bite." he told me. Eyebrows raised, I sneaked a look at him before returning my eyes to the road. "I'm not just going to turn anyone who asks for it. Those that need it are a different story."

"Enlighten me."

"With the bite, your diabetes would go away." he started. My ears immediately perked up. No more injections? (I _hated _needles.) "And if you were to fall, you wouldn't start gushing blood like you did in the parking lot. You'd be a lot sturdier." Okay...So far, he had good reasoning. "Your coordination would improve. I'm not saying you'd be the most graceful person in the world, but at least if you needed to run, you wouldn't fall down and break your arm. If you did, it'd heal." I listened with growing fascination as he continued to explain the perks of being a werewolf. How I could be faster, stronger... "There are risks, though." he said finally, breaking me out of my almost trance. "Hunters. People that kill my kind. The bite can kill you or turn you, and if it does turn you, until you learn control, full moons won't be pleasant. As it is, you'd still have to deal with reigning in your emotions."

I couldn't believe it, but...I was actually considering it. But there was one question burning on my lips, and the answer would determine my decision.

"What's in it for you?" I asked, putting pressure on the brakes and looking over at him. "I doubt you're doing this outta the kindness of your heart." Derek sighed, having expected my question, I thought.

"An Alpha is stronger with a pack. Pack is..family, and family can make you stronger."

"What, like strength in numbers?"

Okay, being honest, my head was reeling and I was surprised I was managing to drive. Not only were werewolves real, but an Alpha was sitting in my car and was offering me a life-changing bite. The craziest part was...I wanted to say yes.

Either I was having an extremely vivid dream, or this was actually happening.

My sister would ask me a few months down the road why I did what I did that day. Why I listened to Derek speak and gave his proposition careful consideration. He'd explained to me that he _knew _I was intelligent despite my sarcastic and rather dumb exterior, that he knew I was level-headed and would be a great asset. He'd offered me advantages as well. My body would be disease free, I wouldn't bleed a fountain if I got hurt. I could stop being nobody and finally be somebody. She would ask me why I looked at him thoughtfully, chewing on my lip and weighing my options with extreme caution. I would be asked why I had nodded after he finished explaining, asking him to give me the night to decide.

Truth be told, I was intrigued.

* * *

**Well, there it is! The first chapter is quite frankly random and strange, but whatevs! I hope you like it so far! If not, tell me why! (But no flames. I don't care for jerk faces.) I honestly dunno what this is, but I thought the idea could be fun to play with! Also, Isaac in the next chapter, I promise! (And another adorable puppy might be making an appearance as well. :P) **

**Anyway, I know the first chapter sucks, but the next one will be good! So, until then, why don't you review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
